mahoushoujomadokamagicafandomcom-20200213-history
Sayaka Miki
' Sayaka Miki' was Madoka Kaname's friend in the Anime, and manga. Personality Sayaka is one of the most outgoing of the magical girls in the series, as she is very compassionate as well as holding a strong sense of justice. She refused to allow people to die just so she could harvest more grief seeds, and used her one miracle to heal her friend and crush Kyosuke. In episode 8, she finds out that Kyubey has tricked her into becoming a Puella Magi. Since Kyubey told her that the soul gem was her actual soul, Sayaka began thinking that she was a zombie and if she got hurt, she could simply wish away the pain in her fights. She began to disconnect more and more from her friends and spent more time fighting witches, even refusing to purify her soul gem. This led to her mental decline and inevitable downfall. Friends Madoka Kaname, is her one and only her best friend in the series whom Sayaka cares deeply for her. When she begins to slip into despair she accuses Madoka of cowardness and letting her suffer in her stead. She later regrets this and goes further into isolation. Kyoko Sakura. At first Sayaka and Kyoko were at odds over their differences in philosophy, but they later became friends when Kyoko tells her about how she got her wish and how they were similar about wishing for someone else's sake but Sayaka refused to stop caring for others. Despite this, Kyoko still offered Sayaka a grief seed during Sayaka's mental decline, but Sayaka refused. Kyoko seems to have feelings for Sayaka. Hitomi Shizuki. Hitomi was Sayaka's and Madoka's school friend who harbored secret feelings for Sayaka's friend, Kyousuke. Kyousuke Kamijou. '''He was Sayaka's crush and was the starting point of her wish (which was to heal his hand so he could play the violin again) Story '''Sayaka Miki is a friendly and serious person at times with her friends, Madoka Kaname and''' Hitomi Shizuki'. Alongside with them, she was also caring to '''Kyousuke Kamijo', because of his hand that caused him to be unable to play the violin ever again. At the beginning of Episode 4, there is a preview of Sayaka’s contract with''' Kyubey and therefore, Sayaka Miki is now a Puella Magi.( In other words: Magical Girl) Later on in Episode 4, "'''Both Miracles and Magic Exist" Hitomi encounters a Witch's kiss, and Madoka is trapped with a bunch of strangers. Soon, the witch H.N Elly(Kirsten) forms a barrier and puts Madoka in danger. Sayaka comes to rescue her, killing the witch. Sayaka's wish was to heal Kyousuke's hand , and it granted Sayaka superhuman-regenerating powers, as said from Kyubey thus in the battle between Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki '''in Episode 5. During the the tension between the two magical girls, Hitomi tells Sayaka that she will confess to Kyosuke afterschool. Sayaka grows grieful and watches her behind a pole in a scene of the two talking happily. She then thinks of herself that she cannot talk to Kyosuke because she thinks she is nothing but a zombie, a dead corpse pretending it is alive by the Soul Gem itself. Sayaka starts to have regrets since this event, soon she tires herself out by using all her magic so she can kill herself. She now believes, "If I don't have to feel it, then I don't have to" and doubts if the world is worth protecting. Sayaka Miki, her soulgem getting corrupted and later breaks because of the grief she has in episode 8's ending. Most certainly, Kyouko and Sayaka have a farewell talk before Sayaka turns into a witch. They both have settled their arguments and have approved their peace. '''Conclusion Madoka thinks Kyubey has tricked Sayaka. But in fact, all Magical girls have their wishes fullfilled and die in despair, their own wishes having left them, Sayaka's wish was to heal Kyousuke Kamijo's hand, right? So by contracting, she would vow her life to protect him and fight witches in return, as all Magica's are required to do. The wish she made caused her death. Hitomi confesses to Kyousuke, and Sayaka thinks she has no more to fight for, and that people just use and abandon people. She believes that by dying, she would be freed from her contract and not have to fight witches anymore. In episode 9, Oktavia Von Seckendorff is Sayaka's witch form. Trivia *She is voiced by Eri Katamura *The first character in her last name (美) means "beauty". The last character (樹) means "tree". Her name could also be written 幹 (tree trunk) or 神酒 (sake offered to the gods) *Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. However, "sayaka" could also be written 明か (bright) or 清か (clear) * She is also known as Blue among fans, or 'The Knight'. *Some people think she is a Yandere because of how her downfall was partly caused by Hitomi’s confession to Kyousuke. However, Sayaka doesn’t really fit the requirements to really be a Yandere, since she never tried to get revenge on Hitomi when Hitomi told her about her feelings for Kyousuke or after she confessed to him. Homura during Rebellion can be considered as one, though. Gallery ArtWork / Official 1354380036675.jpg Gg Puella Magi Madoka Magica - 01 0557C1C6 mkv snapshot 24 09 2011 01 07 21 48 31.jpg 121149-puella-magi-madoka-magica-puella-magi-madoka-magica.jpg 18.jpg 6.jpg 1.jpg 1079713.jpeg Episodes / ScreenShots Adorable-anime-girl-anime-6390249-1024-768.jpg Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - 05 - Large 05.jpg Puella magi madoka magica-06-sayaka-soul gem-battle.jpg Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - 07 - Large 39.jpg Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - 08 - Large 06.jpg Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - 08 - Large 07.jpg Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - 08 - Large 09.jpg Madoka-9-sayaka.jpg FanArts Konachan-com-99233-akemi homura-charlotte-kaname madoka-mahou shoujo madoka magica-miki sayaka-sakura kyouko-tomoe mami.png 568626.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 7.jpg 5.png 2.jpg 3E3E7E25-52B4-4E49-8FF2-1277D77DE546.jpeg 3E3E7E25-52B4-4E49-8FF2-1277D77DE546.jpeg Quotes "Mami-san, my wish came true." "There's no way I would regret this." "I'm the happiest I could possibly be right now!" - Sayaka Miki, Episode 5 Reference Parts of information gathered from : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica http://madoka.wikia.com/wiki/Sayaka_Miki Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Magical Girls Category:Mitakihara's Student